warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nightcloud
Style Concerns Current *Needs a citation for Vicky saying about how Crowfeather and Nightcloud were a "convenient marriage" for Crowfeather to show his loyalty. For now, it has been removed. Completed *Needs Dark River and Sunrise history completed --Skyfeather '95 23:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) *Needs categories added Completed by Rainpaw 20:36, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *Needs Charcat *When Ashfoot was mentioned, he was the she-cat. He is a tom, and Morningflower is the she cat. Eyes Q;Doesn't nightcloud have amber eyes????? --sugarplum99 22:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) A;No, she has green eyes. However, Breezepaw/Breezepelt does. (By Rainstaroflavaclan) Nightcloud is confirmed to have amber eyes. In Night Whispers, pg. 202, paragraph 5. Can someone site that? Thank you, I've added it in. 22:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) People keep changing her eye-color back to green. THEY ARE AMBER!Y Yeah, on her charart it shows green eyes too, and it doesn't have a cite in her description. 23:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Eyes In the Character Pixels section on her article, her warrior Charart has amber eyes, but her queen Charart has green eyes. I think that must be changed.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 09:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Nightcloud and Crowfeather Wouldn't Crowfeather and Nightcloud not be mates after the whole thing in Night Whispers. When Leafpool said why Crowfeather would see his sons fight, Nightcloud got angry, Breezepelt tried to hurt Leafpool until Crowfeather knocked him down. Really Crowfeather just used Nightcloud to prove that he's still loyal to WindClan but he really doesn't love her. Please sign with four '~' And we have no proof that they AREN'T mates. So no. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 17:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope that they aren't mates anymore after Sign of the Moon(''there relationship disgusts me), but like Maplepool said, we don't have any prove of that. Romance Girl 00:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Tree This is Nightcloud's page, not Crowfeather's. It needs Nightcloud's tree, and not Crowfeather's. Sorreltail45 17:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, it creats extra work for us, and it is easier to do if we simply use Crowfeather's family tree instead. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 17:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The section of the article is no good with Crowfeather's tree. Yet your excuse is that it creates extra work for us. This is not Crowfeather's article! Why is there his tree? Sorreltail45 18:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, I hate to be rude, but if YOU want Nightcloud to have a family Tree, your MORE than welcome to di it. But, We keep it as Crowfeather's. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 18:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Guys, it's just a family tree. Plus, Crowfeather's adds more detail to the article. If we were to make another one for Nightcloud, it would only have her, Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Not exactly full of detail there. 18:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What I am saying is that if there is another Erin Hunter Chat, or if they post it on Facebook or Twitter, we could change it. Sorreltail45 20:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) We could. But, we have it this way for many other articles. I do believe we have Firestar's tree on both Leafpool and Squirrelflight's pages. It just makes sense, instead of creating a tree for each character. It would be redundant. 20:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) trivia she and breeze need a trivia that says 'in cats of the clans either she or breezepelt was depicted with green eyes.' pg 55. i'd add it, but it never works for me. -Elmostar Power Puppets 00:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) It's been done. }} 22:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Rogues Where does it say in The Last Hope that Nightcloud, and Breezepelt become rogues? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud''' Clouds that look like splashes]] 07:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Rogue This'll be on both Nightcloud and Breezepelt's pages. Okay, guys. One of the members of Warriors Wish has brought this to my attention, and I think she might be correct. Our information about Breezepelt and Nightcloud being rogues isn't entirely canon, if canon at all. In fact, when you look over the cite, the post from Kate clearly says that she likes the idea, not that's what happened. I think this information is wrong, you guys. I think it should just be added in the trivia that Kate liked the idea of the pair of cats becoming rogues, not that they //are//. She never specifically states that Breezepelt and Nightcloud become rogues. . So, why are we treating an idea that Kate liked as canon, when it's clearly not? She said she liked the idea, and then she said yes in response the his question about whether or not they became rogues. She accepted the idea as canon, why shouldn't we? Here's the quote in full context: '' Jayfrost April 10, 2012 at 8:20 pm I have a few questions now that TLH is out. 1. Did Leafpool and Crowfeather mostly get over their issues? Did they get back together, either in the living world or StarClan? 2. Did Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves get together in the afterlife? And is Fallen Leaves free from the tunnels now? 3. Where did Bettlewhisker’s spirit go? Or did it just go poof because he actually died in the DF? (as opposed to Antpelt, who was wounded in the DF but actually died in the waking world.) 4. Are there going to be any more books about this part of the timeline? I ask because I’m planning a fanfic for after TLH, and I don’t want to have it be contradicted by later books. 5. Did Breezepelt survive the battle and run away to be a rouge? Did any of the other traitors join him? Nightcloud? 6. What other cats actually turned against their Clanmates? '' Kate '' April 11, 2012 at 8:31 am '' 1. I gave my opinion on Crowfeather in another comment – it wasn’t good. I hope Leafpool totally gets over him and gets a life.'' 2. Of course. 3. I think he went to StarClan – you only go poof if you’re already dead and in the DF or SC when you die again. Beetlewhisker was trying to leave the DF so SC forgave him because they could tell he had a good heart. 4. Nope 5. Ooh I love this idea – yes – him and his mother on the run, living as rogues. Hopefully Crowfeather will realise he’d let them down badly, mooning over Leafpool, and go after them and try and make amends and they can live as a little outlaw band until they’re all nice and ready to return to the Clan.(Crow really should have either joined Leafpool and his kits in ThunderClan or committed properly to Nightcloud and Breezekit in WindClan instead of just being so absorbed in self-pity he wasn’t nice to any of his families) 6. You can make this list!!'' Note the fact that she said yes. That's a pretty clear indicator that it's canon to me. 18:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC)